Symbols in the snow
by Castles in the sky
Summary: CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! If anyone asks about the symbols in the snow, tell them about me. Tell them how I, Kai Hiwatari commited the most deadly and insane murder in the Abbey, - without getting caught.' Rated for violence, language, murder, suicide and YAOI!
1. People Are Slow To Accept Change

**Symbols in the snow**

****

Gothic: Inspired story that came to me in English. And I have been a bad Gothic and not been writing on Beyblade for a while….I got caught up  in another category, and now I'm back. Meet my muse, Kitty!

Kitty: Remember that nice cat in the Microsoft Office Assistant range? Well, that's me and I'm here with Gothic to write for you! And If you would like to see the symbols that appear in the story, then email Gothic, or leave a review asking with your email, and Gothic will get back to you.

Gothic: I do not own Beyblade. Do not sue me. There is yaoi, and some sex scenes in this fic. Don't forget about the bad language. This is set after the World Beyblading Championships. Oh, and Kai, Tala, Ian, Spencer, and later on Rei,(who realises) are gay in this fic.

~+~+~+~+~

If anyone asks about the blood red symbols in the snow, tell them about me. Tell them how I inked those symbols on the skin of my arm. Tell them how I cut my arm on those symbols, following the lines. Tell them how I let the blood fall onto the snow, each drop shining like a jewel in the air. 

Tell them how I formed those symbols on the snow, creating the patterns with my own blood. But most of all…

Tell them why I did it.

~+~+~+~+~

Russia, 2002. 2 months after the World Beyblading Championships.

Outside Balkov Abbey, two figures stood. One was the tall muscular stature of Kai Hiwatari, the other being the equally well built Tala Genekov. They stood in the falling snow, looking back on the memories of the place. Which, to them, wasn't very pleasant memories. The two teens didn't know how long they had been standing there, the cold Russian air barely noticeable to the two.

"We should go Tala." Kai spoke softly, his voice not quite as deep as it normally was.

"Just a little while longer?" Tala sadly asked.

"What's the point? We don't belong here. All that's left here for us is painful memories." Came the answer.

"But still….I can't help thinking about Ian…."

"Please. The guy fucked you, then abandoned you to bed Spencer.  Why on Earth would you want to bed him again?" Kai looked severely at Tala.

"Then, you are right. There is nothing left for us there." Tala turned towards his friend in pity and sorrow, before looking out to the snow covered world far away from them. "Lets go."

The two figures walked away in the descending snow with a heavy weight on their hearts. For where as Tala felt anger, Kai felt sorrow, the two burdens that had stayed with them ever growing. And in Russia, the pain of Beyblading was as cold as the evening winter air.

And that pain was forever on Kai's heart, as he walked out of sight, Tala beside him, the voices form the Abbey fading as they walked.

~+~+~+~+~

Kai was not a normally violent person by nature. He lived by Beyblading, using such means to exhaust his anger and frustrations of the world. Used and abused by his grandfather to help his needs, Kai had developed a way of hiding such pain by practising, and succeeding, in disguising his emotions and feelings. This gave him a very 'cold' reputation, as well as a bad attitude. It soon became known, in terms of those who did not know Kai's abusive past, that he had a distant, cold personality in general.

But that fact, of everything people thought, wasn't true at all.

Kai was merely one of those people, who suffer such violent pasts, and took a bit longer to build up trust in someone.

This little 'trait' ran in his family, only Kai was more careful on who he trusted, rather than his grandfather. 

Which, after all, was one of the key factors that landed him with the Bladebreakers.

_To tell a story._ Kai thought, as he wandered along with Tala. _It would be difficult for me to explain to someone from the Abbey  why I stayed loyal to the Bladebreakers. After all, I betrayed them, and had the chance to stay away and leave them. But I didn't, and that's what makes me different. _

The two friends walked down an alleyway, the ground white with snow, and the frost clinging to the doors like it would be torn away with the warmth of a human touch. The brown varnish of the small, few doors, was barely visible. Walking up to one of the brown, wooden doors, Tala knocked on it exactly three times, then stood back and waited with Kai.

The door was pulled open by a gaunt looking boy, who was actually about 20 years old. He checked the two teens out, then stood back and allowed them in. Sitting at a table further back, near an open fire was a Russian girl with blond hair. She was very pale, and about 16 years old. Her boyfriend, an also pale Russian with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes sat opposite from her. He was Kai and Tala's age of 17.

"So you've come back at last." The girl spoke with an accent, fair blue eyes seeking out the two Bladers. "I've been waiting for you." 

"We came as soon as we could. He'll be back soon as well. Then the torture for both of our groups begin." Kai responded, his voice more sterner than ever.

"He will destroy you both. There is no way any of you can escape this." The scrawny figure that acted at the door guard spoke at this.

"There is actually some truth in that Bone. But if we hid long enough…" The green eyed boyfriend of the pale girl added his little bit.

"Not enough time." Kai interrupted. "He'll be out in less than two weeks. There's not enough time Blade." His expression changed from serious to concerned.

  
"Kai is right." The girl's voice was sadden, and in defeat. "We haven't enough time." 

"But Ice, " Her boyfriend Blade began, "We can do this. We just need time, and help to get that time."

"And where can we ever find that aid to do that?" Ice scornfully remarked. "It's bad enough that we're forced to hide here, let alone accept help from the outside world." 

"And we wouldn't know if we could trust them." Tala spoke for the first time since they had begun the little meeting. "It would have to be help that we knew and trusted, and yet had enough trust in us to keep what we're doing a secret. People like that are hard to come by in Russia." Tala ended in another sad and defeated voice.

"Who says we have to look in Russia?" The expression on Kai's face told the others that he'd had an idea. "Maybe, just maybe there's help for us outside Russia, in places we haven't looked."

"But Kai, we have never left Russia. This where we've always been." Ice questioned Kai's idea with much nervousness. 

"Then it's time for change." Blade.

"People are slow to accept change." Kai added thoughtfully. "It takes a while to adjust."

For a long while, the occupants within the slightly cold room pondered on Kai's suggestion. Ice had been in thought of leaving Russia for most of the time. She curled a lock of her pale blond hair around one finger, a force of habit from a long time. Unchanged, and unadjusted from years of living on the streets as an orphan, she was tough, and made sure any opponents knew it. Normally found dressed in ragged flared jeans, and a dirty, white, long sleeved top, she wore a beige, fur lined coat in cold weather. Her boyfriend, Blade, was nicknamed from his skilled ability in knifing someone to death in under two minutes. Quick, intelligent, stealthy and ready to face anything, he always wore black jeans, and a black t-shirt on the top. With this goth look, he almost always wore a long leather jacket robbed from a man he had once killed. If it was particularly cold, Blade would wear a black scarf as well. Famed for murdering his parents and escaping from the authorities, Blade was as tough as Ice.

Bone on the other hand was very different. He house kept, for Blade and Ice, acting as a door guard as well. He wore no more than a thin shirt, and even thinner trousers, both dark blue. Very ill looking, he was immune to most illnesses, and rarely spoke more than a few sentences.

Through the next hour, everyone took on board what Kai was saying. To leave Russia would be the biggest blow to the little group, but in reality, there was no other way. The next problem was, how did they get out of Russia, and where were they to go?

"I suppose we could always go North." Tala remarked after a while.

"Uh, _he's_ there remember? And he'll come here when he's got out, and we need to go before that time comes." Ice retorted.

"Perhaps Japan, or India…" Bone suggested. 

"We need to find other Bladers really…" Blade was equally lost in thought. "Bladers who will help fellow Bladers…" 

"Other Bladers?" Kai gasped in realisation. "The Bladebreakers!" He burst out in triumph.

"Kai you're a genius." Tala chimed in.

"Bladebreakers?" Ice asked. "Who are the Bladebreakers?" She looked very confused now.

"My old Beyblading team. We fought the Demolition Boys, and won in the World Championships. I was their captain." Kai answered his friend's question.

"And they will help us?" Blade enquired.

"Well, we're a bit scattered about a bit…." Kai was deep in thought again.

"And we'd probably have to go to Japan…." Tala added.

"No we wouldn't." Kai replied. "We can go to China."

~+~+~+~+~

Somewhere further up country, deep in the heart of the North, a prison stood tall and proud. Inside, the disgusting crimes of villains echoed around the empty rooms, and the prisoners cried for revenge. It was in this prison, in a maximum security cell, was the glaring, leering shadow of Voltaire Hiwatari. With his pride ripped from him, and his power and glory stripped away, Voltaire was out for revenge. Especially on certain members of those damned Bladebreakers.

"Just wait, I'll get out soon, and then you'll pay Kai. Then your friends will suffer the same fate as you…."

Voltaire was a man of violence. He was a cruel, uncaring man, and a pervert. Having raped young girls, boys, and subjected his grandson Kai to  molestation and abuse, he was a dangerous man. Locked up for his plans to take over the world, no one knew about the Abbey. No one knew he had raped children, beaten others, and whipped the slow ones. No one knew the immense training he forced young Bladers to go through. And no one knew he had deliberately trained those Bladers to only ever think about winning, and act as freak show robots. 

No, they didn't know. And they never would, because those Bladers were too afraid to tell. Now, several months after being in jail, Voltaire was beginning to plan for his release. Even though his plans had been foiled, Voltaire was not stupid. He knew how to plan quietly in jail, behaving how he should, how they expected him to. Knowledgeable in the finer arts of covering his tracks, just as he'd taught Kai to, Voltaire was not a criminal to be messed with.

"So sad." He whispered. "So sad that you have to die….when I will outlive you. I know you Kai. I know you're going to run, and I know where to find you…." 

"You can run, but you can't hide….." 

Voltaire's evil laugh echoed around the room, the finer parts of his plan coming into position. He continued laughing long into the night..

Knowing what Kai's next move would be, and knowing where he was going to run to…..

~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: Is this horror or suspense? I don't care which, I just need to work on what Voltaire's next move is! 

Kitty: Well, next chappie up soon. We know this chappie might have been a bit boring, but it'll get better, I promise.

Gothic: Yeah, there's gonna be murder, violence, suicide, blood, murder, yaoi scenes, more murder, and a whole lot of damned swearing from Kai and Tala!…..Did I mention murder?

Kitty: Only about a thousand times. Please review!


	2. Escape Planning

**Symbols in the snow**

****

Gothic: Well the last chapter was a bit boring….and I got into the worst shit I've ever gotten into today at skool….  Don't stay and listen to Gothic rambling on. Go read the damned story! And I've been watching the latest Beyblade V Force eps as well…. ZEO GO BAD! ZEO GO BAD! And his dad is……*shudders*

Kitty: I'm back! Ready for action! I will be assisting Gothic as usual. 

Kai: Gothic doesn't own us. Some other people do, but Gothic doesn't.

Gothic: On with the ficcie! I'm so bored with reading the Beyblade fics in the anime section. Nothing's really jumped out at me yet, but I'll find something…..

~+~+~+~+~

In Moscow, the proud capital of Russia, a rogue Beyblading group were planning evil things. With Tala out of town, currently playing elsewhere, they were anxious to get their plans underway. These Bladers consisted of Kai, Bryan, Ice, Blade, Bone and several newcomers, all known as the Bloodlust Bladers, the most ruthless rebel Beyblading group in Russia.

One of these newcomers was another girl, one of the most famous girls in all of the city. This was Koshka, the **only****girl to have ever trained at the Abbey. What made her different, was the fact that Boris and Voltaire were very sexist, and didn't allow girls to be trained in the Abbey. But Koshka was special, in her own imaginative way. **

Koshka was the only girl good enough to get a place in the Abbey because of her ruthless Beyblading skills. Kinda normal, when one thought of how ruthless the Demolition Boys had been. But Koshka was just plain _cruel._ To humans that was. Koshka loved cats, and took her name from the Russian meaning of cat. 

Her twin brother, Sabaka, named the Russian word for dog, was very unlike her. The two were worlds apart, but still loved each other. If Voltaire knew Sabaka was in Russia, he would surely find and kill him. So, to protect her brother, Koshka had brought him along, with other good friends of hers. Now they sat around Ice and Blade's little fire, discussing what they were going to do.

"We can't just go Blade! This is our home! This is where we live!" Came a protest from a surly dark haired Blader.

"And we are in danger if we do stay!" Blade butted in. "You will all be killed along with us!"'

"He's right. Either way about it, we're as good as dead if we stay here." Bryan was still adjust to being free from the Abbey's influence. Still very emotionless, he answered stiffly, the ways of affection still very new and alien to him.

"We will go to either Japan or China." Kai began. He was interrupted by several voices, and he patiently waited for the outbreak to die down. "Voltaire may track us to Japan, but he won't as easily think of us being in China."  
  


"But where will we go? Where shall we stay?" Sabaka nervously questioned.

"Kai has contacts from his old Beyblading team there. Rei Kon, remember? I told you about him." Ice answered.

"But still…" Came another voice, this time from a brunette, her eyes the same chocolate brown. "Most of us have never left Russia. It's a life or death situation. Either we go to a foreign country, and save our buts, or we stay here and wait for Voltaire to murder our fucking asses in a cold blooded murder. Not the easiest of decisions." This speaker, called Rachel, was actually willing to go, no matter what the cost.

"Well I'm not leaving. Voltaire will never find me." The surly, dark haired boy, nicknamed Verti for unknown reasons spoke up. "I'll go into hiding. I might be a rebel against him, but he'll never catch me." Verti looked sourly around him.

"If going into hiding would work, then we'd be planning that already." Ice sarcastically retorted. "Do you really think going into hiding will work? Voltaire has spies _everywhere. Wherever you are, he'd find you." She practically hissed at him. Voices of agreement echoed around the room, Ice's triumphant glare eyeing the sourpuss Russian._

"She's right Verti." Kai interrupted, the cold, murderous glare back in his eyes. "It's time to start planning. We're going to China."

There was no buts about it. The Bloodlust Bladers were going to China.

~+~+~+~+~

In China, the Beyblader known as Rei Kon had been training with numerous amateur Bladers. After a while, the amateurs had gotten bored, and loped off to work on some chores that needed doing. Rei looked out into the distance, and steadied his eyes on the ever rising sun. He didn't look for more than a minute, the sun hurt his eyes, and he had promised to drop by Lee's that afternoon. 

Sighing deeply, he packed up his Beyblade and launcher, and set off for the village.

"Rei! Rei! Hey, over here!" The cheerful voice of Rei's older sister, Rena, echoed across the fields. "We're picking the corn! Wanna help?!" She called.

"No thanks. I gotta go see Lee later." The neko-jin shouted back, passing through the weeping strands of corn, brushing them aside as he walked. He reached the gate out of the fields, and gently pushed it open, before setting off down the slightly rough track, heading for the village. 

When Rei reached the village, the first thing he noticed was the fact that three young Bladers were sat around what appeared to be a broken Beyblade. There wasn't much left of it, more than half broken, and what might have been a bit was gone. The neko-jin wandered over to them, curious as to why it interested them.

"Hey guys. What's with the broken blade?" Rei asked.

"It was left by a strange Blader. He came, and battled with us a bit. But when he left, this dropped out of his pocket." One of the boys motioned to the broken blade on the floor. 

"So what did he look like?" Rei questioned again.

"Red hair. We only saw when he lowered his hood. He did look experienced, but played a fair match. And the bit is missing from the blade." A second boy answered.

  
Rei looked puzzled, deep in thought now. "So he was wearing a cloak? That would explain the hood." 

"Oh yeah. Sort of a greyish blue colour. Very long. Came to his ankles." The first boy replied.

"Hmm…." Was all Rei could mutter.

~+~+~+~+~

In the far North once more, Voltaire was preparing to leave the disgusting walls of imprisonment. His bags were packed, and Boris had agreed to meet with him. To promote his excellent behaviour and 'changes' he had followed all the orders he was required to do, and was always polite and civil. For him, being out on parole was good enough to extract his vengeance. He looked up from where he was positioned at the desk as a guard came in.

"Mr Voltaire sir. Your car awaits." Voltaire was led through the corridors, prisoners and fellow inmates alike calling in disgust and desperation. Unwilling to look at such low life scum, Voltaire kept his head high, and his glare straight ahead. As they reached the end of the 5 corridors they had to go through, Voltaire saw his first glance of the car waiting there.

_This is it. I'm free! And you Kai, are so dead._ The Russian thought with glee, as he stepped out into the brisk Russian air.

"Sir." The chauffeur tipped his hat as he opened the door. "It is good to see you back Mr Voltaire." 

"Thank you Hans." Voltaire rasped as he escaped the cold air, and entered the warmth of the limo.

As the limo drove off, the occupants were full of delight and happiness. Although these were not all good thoughts in most people's point of view, to Voltaire they were worth every second thinking about them.

Voltaire was back.

And Kai was so dead.

~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: Short but sweet. Longer chapters will come. Oh, and for all of you who have seen the eps 'Kai's Royal Flush' a few before that, and 'Fortunes Dear And Dire' will probably agree with me when I say that:

ZEO NEEDS A HAIR CUT! (It's either that, or he should keep it in that nice loose plait. =^_^=) His hair is ten times longer than mine! And I'm a girl! 

Kitty: Please review, and then Gothic will update! 

Gothic: Updates soon!


End file.
